The present invention relates to a multifunctional portable fire extinguisher system in that a multifunctional portable fire extinguisher case and a multifunctional portable fire extinguisher are provided, thereby dealing with emergency or fire.
Generally, a fire extinguisher serves to block the oxygen among conditions of fire such as burning materials, oxygen, and fire temperature (fire point) and reduce the heat through a specific extinguishing agent. There are a powder fire extinguisher, a carbon fire extinguisher, and a halogen fire extinguisher.
In the usage of the fire extinguisher, the user removes the safety pin and then a hose of the extinguisher faces the fire. Thereafter, the user strongly grasps the handle and then, it spouts the extinguishing liquid toward the fire, thereby extinguishing the initial fire.
The conventional fire extinguisher having the above construction does not have a portable size and is equipped in a house or a car etc., which is in a conspicuous place. However, it is not easy to find it in case of emergency, especially at night and the using procedures such as the remove of the safety pin etc. is complicated, so that it cannot appropriately be used. Accordingly, since it fails to extinguish the initial fire, there are problems in that the losses of both life and property are occurred. Also, since the conventional fire extinguisher is used against only the fire, there is a problem in that it cannot have a lot of useful functions.
Also, since the conventional fire extinguisher is simply utilized for extinguishment, has no consideration for air cleaning, and is not interconnected to other servers and terminals, there is a limit that it is a merely instrument.